


The Key to Superman

by DeepDarkAnime



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Boys Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkAnime/pseuds/DeepDarkAnime
Summary: Lex is in prison but he is definitely not stuck in it. He has a certain thought-to-be-dead "friend" that can get him out anytime he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this the night I watched the movie in theaters. I never got around to uploading thankfully cause the cringe was real. But here it is new and improved. Sorry for any ooc-ness.

Lex sat in his cell, waiting and bored.

He stared at the stark, blank wall thinking to himself. Even if he was a world renowned criminal, can he at least get some color in this small, confining prison?

Sitting down, he sighed. Batman was such a showoff. Trying to scare him with his black, clunky suit and flickering lights overhead. No one could compare to Superman.

No one.

Just then, he heard a clunk coming from the door. Lex lifted his head and smiled at the other person just outside the room.

There, in all his god-like glory, was Superman.

His Superman.

Checking left and right for lingering guards, the hero stepped into the already cramped cell. He came close to Lex and gave him a quick fleeting kiss. Lex wanted it to last longer, half heartedly trying to keep the kiss going. Sadly, his partner knew the dangers of them being seen together.

“Does anyone know you’re still alive?” Lex asks, hoping the plan worked.

“No, no one suspects a thing.” The other man replied.

“Where did your hair go? Did you finally decide that it wasn’t worth your time?” Clark asked slyly knowing the answer already. To add to that, there was a smirk on his lips that he knew made Lex weak at the knees.

Breaking out of his daydream, he replies, “Thanks to you, it was all shaved off. I hope you don’t expect me to like you after this.”

Clark paled a little, regaining his composure after realizing the comment was a joke.

“I actually planned this out. I knew this would happen”, He says while indicating to the new hairstyle.

“Oh yeah?” Lex spoke, obviously doubting the statement.

“Yup, In fact, I knew that you would look much more sophisticated and serious without that mop.”

“How else do I look?” He asked, enjoying the compliments.

“You look… Menacing. Like a villain that’s a force to be reckoned with.”

Lex rolled his eyes, now knowing the other man was purposely being overdramatic.

“I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it”, he sighed, “I haven’t really been able to find a mirror anyway.”

Just then, the two males heard a noise coming from the right of the corridor.

Quickly, Lex whispered, “Wait at the agreed place. I’ll break out soon. I promise.”

Superman gave him a peck on the cheek, saying his goodbyes after. He ran out of the cell and re-locked the door, throwing in the key. 

Of course, he’s the only one that would rather be safe than sorry in this situation. They both know he could easily escape any prison, even this one.

Hastily, Lex snatched the key off the floor and hid it in the folds of his jumpsuit. He returned to his “bed” and tried to decrease his heart rate and look at least a little comfortable.  
Next thing he knew, 3 guards came jogging down the hall, stopping at his cell. They all just stared at him through the bars like he was a worthless piece of meat.

Finally getting annoyed with the guards’ behavior, he coldly stated, “Don’t worry, If I wanted to escape, I would be long gone.”

The sarcasm and menace dripping from his voice finally got the guards to leave and check the next corridor.

Lex sighed, hating human contact with everyone but Clark. Speaking of Clark, he thinks of what occurred seconds before and the object his Superman gave him.

A key to freedom,

A key to a new life,

A key to Clark,

A key to his Superman’s heart.


End file.
